


surround me with your senses

by coffeewordangel



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teensy tiny slice of life drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surround me with your senses

Reunion sex with Liam is always amazing: grasping and greedy and insatiable. They bruise each other in their hunger, bite marks and fingerprints to be hidden under clothing when they inevitably leave each other again. Zayn thinks his favorite part is after, though, when Liam gently rolls Zayn off his broad chest to grab a flannel for cleanup. He caresses Zayn like he’s something precious, each damp swipe of cloth warm and firm.

After, he opens the door to the bedroom and lets in their impatient dogs who beeline for the bed. They bounce around excitedly before settling into balls of fluff near the foot. Sometime in the middle of the night the cat will slink in and wrap around the top of Liam’s head like a fluffy hat. The bed that is too big and lonely for Zayn himself will be full and warm as he slides into contented sleep.

In the morning, Liam will rise early to work out. He’ll make coffee and let the dogs out. He’ll make sure all the animals are fed and happy. He does none of these things because he has to, but because in the quiet and steady language of Liam this is him saying, “I love you,” over and over. Liam has always been better with actions than with words. 

Once the sun is well up, Liam will bring a mug of coffee in to Zayn. It will steam on the nightstand, slowly growing cold as Liam wakes Zayn with a lazy, sloppy blowjob. They might stay in bed all day or cuddle on the couch with the dogs or mess around in their small studio or make out against the washer while doing laundry. It doesn’t matter, really. Whatever they do it will be together, making up for all the lost days in between without each other.

Zayn wants this forever. He wants to wake up with Liam every morning and go to bed with him every night. He always wants Liam within arm’s reach, warm and solid and so beautiful it hurts. He can’t believe he gets to keep this, keep Liam, like a secret under his breast. Whatever happens out in the rest of the world, it will always be the two of them here, partners and lovers and friends and all the things in between.


End file.
